


Working Late

by Javertismisunderstood



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Madeleine Era, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javertismisunderstood/pseuds/Javertismisunderstood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert discovers Monsieur Madeleine working late at his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

Javert had been pacing up and down outside Monsieur Madeleine's factory for the better part of an hour.  If he did not act soon the man would leave and he would lose his opportunity.  He was not sure sure if he wanted to do this.  No, that was incorrect.  He wanted it desperately.  What he was unsure of was if he was capable of going through with it.

Javert had been reporting daily to Madeleine for several weeks now; ever since the man had been appointed mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer.  And every day he had become physically more uncomfortable as he climbed the stairs to Madeleine's office.  His trousers seemed to rub roughly against his crotch with every step; a thing they had not done before.  He was grateful that his coat covered that part of him as he stood before the mayor.  Javert had also found his eyes roaming Madeleine's body while he gave his report; his broad chest, his muscular arms and particularly his firm thighs.  He should be ashamed of his reaction to the man, Javert knew, but oddly he was not.

It was not only Madeleine's physical appearance that attracted Javert.  It was his authority and his grace as well.  As a police inspector Javert was very taken with his lawful distinction. 

Often when Javert would arrive home at night he was fated to relieve himself in a crude manner.  He would lay naked upon his bed, close his eyes and imagine Madeleine's body pressed hotly against his own as he touched himself.  He was not embarrassed by this either.  It was the way of men to appease themselves.  However, he longed achingly to truly have Madeleine.

Javert looked up at Madeleine's office window and saw the candlelight flicker dimly.  He must go now if he was to go at all.

He entered quietly through the factory door.  The factory was dark and he could barely make out the stairs.  He reached out blindly for the railing and began carefully climbing the steps. 

Madeleine looked up from his desk, somewhat startled upon hearing his office door open.

"Javert?"  he questioned curiously when he saw the man enter.

Javert removed his hat and crossed the room to stand before Madeleine's desk.  His trousers had once again rubbed against his sensitive manhood at every step and he stood in front of the mayor in a state of arousal.

"You gave me your daily report earlier.  Why are you here?"  Madeleine asked.

"I saw light in your office and wanted to make sure that everything was all right,"  Javert replied.

"That is very diligent of you Javert, but everything is fine.  I had some work that I needed to finish."

Javert remained standing there, his hat clasped in his hands behind his back.  His cock twitched wantonly as if he were not already well aware of his need.

"You may go Javert,"  Madeleine dismissed him.

Still Javert lingered.

"Is there something else?"  Madeleine was becoming slightly annoyed now.

"As a matter of fact there is."

Javert put down his hat, then walked around the desk and stood behind Madeleine's chair.

Madeleine was growing nervous.  Did Javert have proof of his true identity?  Was he here to arrest him?  He stood abruptly and turned on Javert.

"What do you want Javert?"  Madeleine inquired gruffly.

Javert pushed the chair aside and backed Madeleine up against his desk.  He observed the man's full lips hungrily.  Then, suddenly, he was kissing him, devouring him.  Javert pressed his hips hard against the other man, grinding eagerly on him.

Madeleine gasped, partly in shock, partly from lust.  He could not believe that Javert was doing this, but more than that, he could not believe that his own body was responding so willingly.  Did he want this?  He had made no attempt to push Javert away.  He could feel Javert's hard cock rubbing against his own and he could feel his own growing increasingly hard in reaction.  He could not hold back a low moan, causing Javert's desire to become even more rampant.

Javert's hands went to the waistband of Madeleine's trousers, tearing at the buttons.  Soon they were undone and Javert was pushing the trousers down.  Seeing that Madeleine's cock was hard for him, Javert groaned and went to his knees.

Madeleine knew that if he was going to stop Javert he had to do it now.  He did nothing, only stood there gripping his desk, the edge of it cutting into the palms of his hands.  Then he felt Javert's mouth on his achingly hard shaft. 

"Mon Dieu,"  Madeleine gasped, thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock further into Javert's mouth.

Javert grasped Madeleine's hips, sucking avidly, feeling the smooth skin against the roughness of his tongue, running his hands down those firm thighs.  Javert could taste him, feel the heat of him.  But he did not want the man to achieve his release.  Not yet.  He slipped his mouth from Madeleine's cock and stood.  Madeleine's eyes were hooded, his lips slightly parted.

"Turn around,"  Javert said.

Madeleine hesitated.

"Turn around,"  Javert repeated more roughly than he had meant to.

The man turned slowly.  He could hear the rustling of fabric as Javert unfastened his clothing.  These kinds of attentions had been offered or nearly forced upon Madeleine in a previous lifetime.  He had always refused or fought them off.  Why was he willing now?  With this man?

Javert stood there with his trousers around his ankles, his manhood exposed and swollen.  He put his hand to the back of Madeleine's neck and pushed his head down onto the desk.  Then he spread his buttocks and bending, licked at the warm, puckered flesh.  Madeleine moaned and Javert's hard cock twitched in response.  He had never imagined that Madeleine would accept this so readily.  It only made him want the man all the more.  Javert pushed his tongue inside and Madeleine moaned again.

When Javert stopped and straightened up Madeleine pleaded in a low voice,  "Please Javert."

"Please what?"  Javert rasped.

"More - please."

Javert thought he would lose himself at the sound of Madeleine's entreaties.  Breathing deeply he somehow managed to keep control.  He wet a finger and rubbed it on Madeleine's opening, then slowly pushed inside.  Madeleine writhed against the desk with the stroking and twisting of Javert's finger.  As Javert inserted a second finger Madeleine felt the burn, but the pleasure was far more intense than the pain.  He was breathing heavily.  His cock ached to be touched.  Javert's fingers slipped out of him.

"Do not stop."

Madeleine despised begging Javert for anything, especially this, but, dear god, he wanted it, needed it.  Little did he know how much Javert needed it as well.

Javert could barely breathe as he rubbed the head of his cock between Madeleine's buttocks, coating his opening with pre-cum.  He groaned loudly as he pushed himself inside the tight, heat of Madeleine's body.  Javert never dreamed that it could feel so amazing.  He had to hold still for a minute to keep himself from spilling.

Madeleine was moaning desperately.  He tried to reach for his cock, but he could not, bent as he was over his desk.  Then he felt Javert's fingers wrap firmly around it.  Madeleine thrust gratefully in Javert's hand.  Javert bent over Madeleine's body, his hips bucking eagerly against his buttocks.

"Yes, yes,"  Javert hissed into the other man's ear.

Javert was long past any possibility of control now.  He thrust hard and deep, spilling himself inside Madeleine.  He groweled deep in his throat, biting at Madeleine's shoulder in the throes of his ecstasy.

Javert's teeth scraping against his skin and the sounds that he made drove Madeleine mad.  Javert had continued to stroke Madeleine's swollen cock, enjoying the feel of the hard shaft and the soft, warm skin in his hand.  Madeleine thrust wildly, panting and groaning as he spilled his hot seed over Javert's hand.  Javert's cock twitched inside Madeleine and he moaned softly.

"Did you enjoy that Monsieur le Maire?"  Javert whispered against his ear.

"Y - yes,"  Madeleine stammered, his voice hoarse.

Javert gave a sigh of satisfaction, causing Madeleine to shiver.  Then he stood and backed away, allowing the other man to raise himself off the desk.  Both of them hastened to retreive and fasten their trousers.

Javert seemed rather pleased with recent events.  Madeleine, on the other hand, appeared a bit dazed and confused.

"Will you be working late again tomorrow night Monsieur le Maire?"  Javert questioned, the lust still plain upon his face.

Madeleine paused a moment, clearing his throat, then quietly replied,  "Yes Javert, I believe I will."


End file.
